Rentboy the sequel
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month day 16: The sequel to Rentboy


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be submitted via Reviews, or, preferably, emails until the Fanfiction messages service starts to work. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

Challenge: A sequel to Rentboy, from lnbear2004.

Rentboy the Sequel

The first time Harry had come to him, Draco had almost run and hid. He couldn't, for two reasons really. Money was tight, people were often avoiding boys like him, seeing him as underage and terrified of the "good guys" who were patrolling the streets and looking for trouble. It didn't matter, either way, he hadn't believed that Harry would actually buy him and he was certain that if he had run, Harry was powerful enough to track his magic anyway.

He'd let Harry come to him, accepted him silently and leading him back to his apartment. Normally, he'd give them a blow-job in an alleyway, terrified of the actual act and hating the idea of it happening like that. But Harry, Harry was different. Harry was worth more than a back-street blow-job, and Draco, somehow made more of a romantic but the industry, not less, was suddenly willing to give him that. He'd been shocked by how much it hurt, bitten his lip to the point of blood to hide his whimpering cries, but Harry was a gentle lover, Harry opened him meticuluosly, and Harry was very careful to ensure Draco took pleasure from the act. The money he'd left on the dresser had felt perverse when Draco had reached out to take it, and had remained in a small pile.

He honestly hadn't expected Harry to return. He'd continued his ten-penny blow-jobs, just about able to survive on the money he took. He'd managed to keep the inheritance from his parents rather than it going to a "trustee" who would spend it all; as his father was dead and his mother declared insane. The law in the magical world was very clear, however - he got married or he waited until he was twenty-five. So for seven years he was faced with _this_ until he finally got the money. After all, no woman would marry him, not even for money.

When Harry did return, nearly a month later, Draco would have liked to have pretended that he'd forgotten about him, just another client. He hadn't, and wordlessly led the way to his small flat. This time, he expected the pain, accepted it, knowing the pleasure that would come next. He blushed when Harry's hand hovered over the small pile of money on the bedstead, but the other man just dropped some more money on the pile and turned away, sending a warm smile his way. He left then, leaving his whore in the bed, luxuriating in the warmth and happiness that came after Harry.

The coldness that began to seep through afterwards made him shiver constantly inside. He slid slowly into a depression, dreading a month, more, without Harry. Harry had come to him, Harry had taken his virginity... Harry never treated him like either a child, a war criminal or a whore; never even treated him like the arrogant, rude idiot he'd been at Hogwarts. Harry treated him in the closest way possible to a person, and in the hours they shared together, treated him as a lover. He even murmured his name when he came, where Draco's other clients didn't care to learn it, or remember it if he knew it.

When Harry turned up after two weeks, two weeks in which Draco had constantly felt eyes on him and his clientelle had been suspiciously absent, Draco had felt a little worried by his happiness. He shouldn't be that happy about Harry turning up, shouldn't be that happy that he had deigned to come down to his level again. He was happy, though, even more happy when he realised, with a tiny thrill, that Harry might acutally be the reason he'd had no other clients the last two weeks.

Draco had been shocked when Harry had made his proposal. You want to turn me into a House-Elf and a whore? Draco had growled angrily. Harry had fucked him equally as angrily, and Draco had, embarrasingly, found a new kink. If only he'd known that their angry fighting could produce something this good, Hogwarts would have been a much more fun palce to go. It took a further two weeks, actually, it took 12 days, which Harry was always proud to point out. Harry came to him every evening, fucked him roughly, angrily and so very, very well. Draco had no other clients in those weeks, had no time for them. His rent was going up, and he hated Harry leaving. He hated the idea that Harry _could_ leave, and that if he chose to, never come back.

The clinching factor was that, in Harry's house, in Harry's bed, and without the humiliation of money being left on the ever-growing pile on the nightstand, he could imagine that it was real. That Harry loved him as much as he loved Harry.

This dream was dashed almost as soon as Harry had shown him to his room. It wasn't a bad room, there was a wardrobe, a bedside table, a set of drawers in the wardrobe and a nice, slightly larger than single sized bed. The walls were a pale blue and there was a large window that faced the rising sun in the mornings. It was... Nice. Certainly a lot nicer than his room at the apartment. Draco hated it on sight.

Harry crept into his bed that night, as usual. Draco contemplated pushing him away, saying he didn't feel like it. But then his mind went to warm sheets, without the drip of a leaking tap. This was his price, and he had to pay it. His job had made him almost sexless in a way. He didn't like it, and he'd found himself without an erection for the last four months, ever since he'd been fored to take the job. But Harry, every time Harry touched him his veins fired with passion. He didn't like the idea of opening his body to Harry now, like this, as a whore rather than a lover. He didn't have a choice in the matter, though, and so he spread his legs, accepted Harry's fingers without murmur. Warm tears streaked his cheeks sadly as Harry spend himself inside Draco and pulled away. His hand drifted lazily to Draco's cock, but, upon finding it flaccid already he murmured and slid out of the bed. Draco looked away, curling on his side and faking a slide into sleep so he wouldn't have to watch him walk away.

BREAK

Draco made Harry's breakfast, knowing he'd be up in ten minutes for work. He heard Harry's shower start running, and had the food on the table and Harry's tea steaming gently just in time for Harry to walk in. Harry smiled, pleased, and dropped a light kiss onto Draco's head before slipping into his own sleep. Draco tried futiley to force a little of the food into his mouth, but Harry's tender kisses, after a barren night alone with his cooling come on his thighs, always tightened his stomach alarmingly and made eating almost impossible.

Harry sighed and continued eating, watching the other man push his food around his plate. It had been this way the whole week he'd been there. Draco would refuse to look at him, but he was never sulky. He wouldn't speak to him unless forced to, but he wouldn't make his sliences uncomfortable. The worst part, for Harry, was that he was beginning to suspect Draco wasn't coming when they slept together. Wasn't even getting aroused. He frowned sadly, they were going to have to do something about this. He dind't have the chance right now, he had to go to work. Which reminded him.

"Draco." The other man looked patiently towards him. Not at him, Harry noticed bittlerly, just a little to the side of him. "We're having our annual Christmas Ball at the Ministry next week. It's a black tie event, we're allowed to bring a guest. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" He purposely phrased it as a request, not wanting to force him, but knowing his... What? Pet? Knowing Draco hadn't been outside the last week, he wanted to help him.

"I... I don't know... Won't they all try to kill me or something?" Harry smiled a little. Draco was very uncomfortable, but he obviously didn't want to say "no" outright to Harry.

"Believe it or not, you're not the notorious figure you seem to believe you are. Besides, everyone knows you were neutral, especially after the investigations. I'm surprised your accounts are still frozen, though." Harry had been wondering about that for a long time. Draco had been cleared of all charges of being allied to Voldemort or of using dark magic. His accounts should have been returned to him, he shouldn't be living on the streets.

"They're not." Draco murmured, searching mentally for another reason not to go to the Christmas Ball.

"Pardon?"

"The accounts aren't frozen. They're under inheritance laws. Until I turn twenty-five, or get married, I can't access my inheritance. And even if I was to get married, I'd have to produce one child in order to gain all of the inheritance. As no one is about to marry me, I still have another seven years before I can get the money."

Harry's gaze darkened angrily, a little sadness also breaking through as he considered that this meant Draco would no longer be his in seven years. He hadn't truly been intending to "keep" the other man, however it was still upsetting to think he actually had a time limit on their relationship.

"That's... That's ridiculous! My parents provided me with my whole inheritance -."

"Please, Potter! That's... That's just your trust fund! The rest of your inheritance is still under lock and key."

"I have Godric's Hollow. And there's no way they were that rich that the money I have is just a trust fund!" Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry felt a frission of delight coil inside him. This was so much like he had been at Hogwarts. It was so fantastic, especially compared to the shadow he'd been living with so far.

"Fine, I'm not talking from experience, of course."

"Where's your trust fund, then?" Harry asked tartly. This time Draco was the one to darked, a shadow seeming to envelope his whole person.

"My parents didin't leave me one." He replied curtly. Harry sat speechless, recognising the feelings that must have left in Draco. Either they didn't expect him to live long enough to need it, or they didn't care at all about their son's future. Neither option sat well with him, and he was reminded once again of the wickedness of a world in which people would abandon their child into sexual slavery and prostitution for no good reason.

Draco cleared the table in silence, the conversation clearly finished. Harry glanced at the clock, picked up his cloak and pressed a brief kiss to Draco's lips before he left, calling "Think about my proposition." As he left. Draco tried to sit the glasses he'd been carrying on the side, but his shaking hands made then slip.

"Damnit." He muttered sadly, brushing the tears from his eyes as he repaired the broken shards.

BREAK

Draco sighed as he heard the door open that night. Harry, right on time. He rolled onto his side, pushing one naked leg forward. The lube was on the nightstand, where it was always kept. He gasped in surprise as Harry rolled him onto his back.. the other man was also naked, and Draco's flesh rubbed against him as he was laid out beneath him.

"I want to try something different tonight." Harry murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against Draco's lips. Harry didn't push for more, just kissed him tenderly for a few minutes. Draco whimpered in surprise, not used to being kissed, especially like this. He felt a smile curl against his own lips.

Harry's lips moved further down his body, sucking his nipple into his warm mouth. Draco arched a little into the teasing ministrations, moaning restlessly.

"H... Harry... Why, why are you doing this to me?" He asked quitely, wriggling against the other man. Harry sighed softly and kissed the nipple before looking up to him.

"I... I noticed that, since you came here, you haven't exactly..." Draco flushed darkly, angry that he'd noticed.

"So, you thought -."

"I don't want you to be miserable here. We... We were having fun, before, even if it was only physical, and I had hoped it would be the same here. But you've... There's been none of the fire, none of your responses. You're usually so calm and controlled and cold, but when I was in you, you were so open. I could see all of your reactions, everything, and when you came... but for the last week, it's been so different. I was hoping to change that, tonight. I realised it was my fault. You chose the position where I'd be least likely to get anything from you and I didn't change that, and I should have. I want you to enjoy yourself, and either you come, or you tell me why you're not."

"Simple as that?" Draco murmured.

"Simple as that."

"No... No, Harry, it's never that simple. No, I won't accept this! I... I spread my legs for you when you come in here, even though I'm _really_ not in the mood. I put your food on the table, even when the smell of food makes me feel sick. I've never cleaned a thing in my life, but I clean your house for you. God, I swore to myself that I'd never marry a woman and do to her what my father did to mum and now... Now I am that woman! _Your_ bloody woman! You even have me in another bedroom! What, I'm good enough to fuck, but not good enough to talk to? Sleep with? LOVE?" Draco knew he was crying, he could feel the tears on his cheeks, but he couldn't seem to stop. It was all pouring out, weeks of hope and a week of shattered dreams and a sad, broken heart. "I mean, she was exactly the same. She married him, forced into the wedding, and then... She had no choices. He wanted sex, she had no choice but to spread her legs. He wanted an heir, so her body became his incubator for nine months. He could take any lovers he wanted, but if she even dared to look at another man, he could have her eyes removed. And don't think he didn't take others, she was just a toy for him, why would he need to be loyal to her? Love her as she'd loved him?" He paused, distantly realising by the wide, almost angry look to Harry's eyes that he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"What... The _hell_ sort of a man do you think I am?" Harry growled. "Other lovers? I haven't had another lover for... Well, I haven't actually _had_ another lover." Harry blushed a little. "And I don't _want_ one. You... You're more than enough for me. Besides, I never _anything_ about either of us sleeping around elsewhere."

"I figured it was a part of the deal. I sold my body to you for a roof over my head, and food. I didn't think you'd appreciate your property being handed out elsewhere at any whim except your own."

"Well... I'm not sure what's worse, that you think of yourself as property, or you expect me to pass you around my friends like a used ciggarette! Look, hows about we just agree neither of us will take another lover, or talk to each other before we do?"

"I... Alright, I guess." Draco murmured, his heart in his throat. He was the only one Harry had ever had sex with? And he wanted to keep it that way?

"And as for the rest... You _do_ have a choice. You've always had a choice, you can leave any time you want, say no whenever you like. You could have said no every single night this week and I would have gladly left you alone. I'm not a rapist, and you've basically said that's exactly what I've done."

"No! Harry, no, I'd never say that! It... I was my choice to let you... I never said no, you couldn't have know..."

"I should have. I should have been told. I'm not going to treat you like some housebound wife, ever. You don't want to clean? That's fine, I can hire a House Elf. In fact, Dobby would love to come and work for us. I never felt the need when it was just me, but now you're here..." Harry shrugged, and smiled at him. "I know how anal you are about the house being clean."

Draco laughed and swatted him. "Oy! Don't you call me anal!" Harry winked at him.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I happen to like you _anal_." Draco flushed and squirmed a little, prompting a gasp from Harry. "I... Really wouldn't do that if I were you. Anyway, are you feeling better now? I'm sorry, I should have talked about some of this stuff with you." Draco glanced away, a little blush gracing his cheeks.

"No, you weren't to know. And... I am feeling better. _Much_ better..." Draco fluttered his lashed up at Harry, a little surprised by the need coursing through him. Not just for sex, although the urge was there, but for Harry to care for him again.

"A... Are you sure?" Harry murmured quietly, a little surprised by Draco's sudden moodswing. "I mean... We just had an argument..."

"I think we just resolved it... And you've kind of been grinding into me for the last twenty minutes. I haven't gotten off for the last week, so..." Harry laughed and kissed him, rubbing more insistenty against him. Draco moaned and arched into him. The feeling of a lubricated finger pressing at his anus a moment later prompted a gentle wiggle and a soft whimper. Draco found himself desperately wanting the contact and frowned when Harry pulled away.

"Have you ever... Been in another person?" Harry asked softly. Draco swallowed hard, eyes widening. He shook his head rapidly and gasped when Harry squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

"Harry... You can't want me to..."

"Why not? I can want my lover to... To make love to me whenever I want!" Harry's voice squeaked on the last word as Draco rolled him onto the bed, kissing him wildly and pushing a finger cautiously into him.

Draco was very careful to prepare him fully and make the loss of Harry's virginity as wonderful as Harry had made it for him. When he finally deemed Harry ready - When Harry was growling at him and telling him if he didn't get in him _now_ Harry would change his mind and fuck him into the next week - Draco parted trembling thighs and pressed against Harry. Harry's eyes had widened as he realised what was about to happen, and his breath caught in panic. Draco smiled reassuringly and kissed him gently before pushing slowly into him.

Afterwards, he could see that Harry, suddenly caught by the vulnerability brought on by the act and the _pain_ it caused, truly didn't want to leave. Despite this, he pulled himself up to climb out of the bed. _You _do_ have a choice_. It burned in his mind as he caught Harry's wrist.

"Stay." He whispered, tugging him down to the bed again. Harry smiled happily at him, rolling over and curling around him.

"Draco?" He murmured several minutes later, when Draco was just on the cusp of sleep. "You know I don't think you're a toy right? Or... Or a woman?" Draco smiled and kissed a tousled head.

"I know. Especially after this night, it would be impossible to have missed that I'm _not_ a woman!" Draco laughed softly and allowed himself to relax further into sleep.

"Draco? Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" Harry glanced hesitantly up at Draco, only to find the other man asleep. He sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Because I think I love you."

BREAK

"Draco, do you mind going to Knockturn Alley for me today?" Harry asked over breakfast. Draco had been pleasantly surprised to be woken by Harry pressing a tender kiss to his lips and telling him to sleep a bit longer. When he'd crept downstairs half an hour later, he'd been surprised to find Harry - wearing an _apron_ - making the breakfast. He was on the phone at the same time, and it didn't look good by the frown on his face. He slipped back out of the room and went for a shower to give him some privacy on the phone. The breakfast was ready in time for him to come down, and Harry's face was thankfully clear of any disturbance. But now he was springing this on him.

"What? _Why_?"

"I have to go out - Ron and Hermione said they had news, and it didn't sound... Well, he sounded strange. But I need to go and fetch some potions supplies from Knockturn Alley today. So, unless you wanted to go and see Ron and Hermione, I'd appreciate you doing me the favour. It's just, I don't know what time I'll be finished at..." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll go for you. Where do you want me to go and what do you need?"

And so Draco had left, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips on the way past and delighted when Harry wrapped his arms around him and deepened it briefly before sending him on a way with a warm spank to his backside.

As soon as Draco had apparated away, Harry hurried upstairs. Their discussion the night before had highlighted a problem that he would be more than happy to sort out. He'd given Draco the separate room because he'd thought Draco would appreciate the space, and he'd hated having to leave him every night. But Draco had wanted him to stay the night before, and he'd even said about the separate rooms.

Moving Draco's stuff into his own room was relatively easy. He shrunk the wardrobe and simply attached it magically to his own, so it was now one wardrobe with two sides. It sent a warm thrill through him to see their stuff laid out side-by-side, and he hurried to complete the rest of the move. Draco kept his room painfully bare, and the only thing on his bedside table was an alarm clock and a tube of lube. Not even a book, which upset Harry a little. So few belongings here.

Afterwards, he had removed the rest of the furniture except the bed. He shrunk it magically so it was a little thinner, and conjured a wall cushion around two sides of the bed, so that it was as much as place to sit as it was to sleep. He shrunk a desk and a bookshelf from one of the unused studies in the house - why he had three he'd never know - and moved them into Draco's room. He took a few books from his own bookcase to make the room seem more homely, and placed several rools of parchment in the drawer. He added a quill and an inkwell - all unused gifts from friends - and smiled happily at the new room. Still somewhere for Draco to call his own, some space where he could get away from Harry and, if it came to it, somewhere for him to sleep alone. Or just sit and relax.

He left then to go and see Ron and Hermione, hoping that, when he returned, Draco wouldn't go upstairs. He shouldn't be more than an hour, hopefully, then he and Draco could break their new room in together.

Unfortunately, Ron's news was of the variety that involved several hours of excited babbling and happy drinking to celebrate. When he arrived home, he'd been gone for quite a while and was more than a little merry. Draco was sitting on the couch, reading one of Harry's books and relaxing. Harry grinned and picked him up, swirling him into a happy hug.

"Ron and Hermione are getting married!" He told him happily, before kissing him properly and deeply. When they broke away, there was a sparkle in Draco's eyes and he was grinning.

"Something to celebrate then, no?" He asked, kissing Harry again. Harry grinned.

"My way of thinking! Although, are you sure you don't want to get back to your reading?" Draco shook his head.

"Nah, just something I picked up from the bookshelf in my new study." He remarked casually. Harry pouted, but he was still giggling.

"You went upstairs!" He whined. Draco ducked his head, smiling happily.

"Ya, I did. I saw the room..."

"See the bed?" Draco nodded, grinning shyly. Harry smirked wickedly. "Think we should break it in then?" Harry suggested, before carrying him upstairs, Draco laughing all the way.


End file.
